


Такой друг, как я

by Alessandriata



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessandriata/pseuds/Alessandriata
Summary: Дани снова улыбается, поигрывая пустой кофейной чашкой, и бесцельно возит ей по блюдцу.- Всё в порядке. Просто дело в том, что… - наконец-то начинает он, оставив чашку в покое и положив руки на стол. – Ну… - Дани смотрит на Лео и пожимает плечами. – Время пришло.Лео моргает, не понимая, что тот имеет в виду. От спокойствия Дани не по себе. Лео даже не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел его таким. А потом всё начинает вставать на свои места.- Дани, ты что, специально решил подождать, пока я получу травму головы, чтобы сказать, что ты уходишь? – он закрывает глаза и вздыхает. – Серьезно?





	Такой друг, как я

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ain't Never Had a Friend Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068145) by [hpdm4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever), [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl). 



\- Хорошо, что я поймал тебя перед вылетом, - говорит Дани, садясь за столик.

Лео улыбается и зевает.

\- Это точно, - он согласно кивает, хотя, если честно, сейчас предпочел бы поспать. Но Дани позвонил ему в пять часов утра и уговорил позавтракать вместе, прежде чем они оба разлетятся на сборы. Ещё очень рано, и поэтому Лео пытается не уснуть и просто соглашается со всем, что Дани говорит, даже если на самом деле это не так.  
– В смысле, мы же всё равно увидимся в Америке, но ты прости, что меня не было вчера на празднике.

Дани снова улыбается, поигрывая пустой кофейной чашкой, и бесцельно возит ей по блюдцу.

\- Всё в порядке. Просто дело в том, что… - наконец-то начинает он, оставив чашку в покое и положив руки на стол. – Ну… - Дани смотрит на Лео и пожимает плечами. – Время пришло.

Лео моргает, не понимая, что тот имеет в виду. От спокойствия Дани не по себе. Лео даже не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел его таким. А потом всё начинает вставать на свои места.

\- Дани, ты что, специально решил подождать, пока я получу травму головы, чтобы сказать, что ты уходишь? – он закрывает глаза и вздыхает. – Серьезно?

Дани запрокидывает голову и смеется. На него оборачивается почти весь ресторан. Они сидят в дальнем углу в одном из любимейших заведений Лео, но с Дани, который не знает слова «осторожность», оставаться невидимками очень трудно.

\- Я еще вчера всем сообщил. Это официально.

Лео снова открывает глаза.

\- Серьезно? – повторяет он. Теперь уже его очередь играть с пустой чашкой, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. – Мне иногда снились такие кошмары. Особенно после сотрясений.

Он отталкивает чашку к блюдцу. Собственные пальцы кажутся ему толстыми и неуклюжими.

\- Да ладно тебе, - успокаивающе говорит Дани. Он снимает шляпу-котелок и кладет её на соседний столик. – С тобой всё будет хорошо. Ты переживал вещи и пострашнее, - он улыбается, но его глаза остаются серьезными. – Мы отлично с тобой побегали.  
\- Лучше всех, - бормочет Лео. Голова гудит, и он дотрагивается до нее прежде, чем вспоминает, где находится. Посетители наблюдают за ними, и Лео видит несколько телефонов, уже направленных в их сторону. – Всё не должно вот так заканчиваться, - умоляет он, вцепившись в стол. – Боже, Дани, - Лео поднимает глаза. – Не делай этого… Если бы я попросил тебя…

Дани его останавливает.

\- Лео, не надо, - мягко просит он, тянется через стол и берет Лео за руку, накрывая второй ладонью сверху. – Прошу тебя, - голос Дани на мгновение ломается, а пальцы сжимают руку Лео. Кашлянув, Дани снова улыбается. – Я стерплю это от всех, кроме тебя.

Лео чувствует, как слова застревают у него в горле.

\- Ней плакал, а Андрес на меня так посмотрел, - продолжает Дани, пытаясь поймать взгляд Лео. – Я был готов к тому, что люди начнут просить меня остаться. Некоторые так и делали. Кто-то злился. Кто-то не понимал, - он вздыхает. – Это всплывет, рано или поздно, но тебе я должен был сообщить лично, - Дани по-прежнему не отпускает руку Лео. – Я хотел сказать тебе лично. Я тебе это задолжал.  
\- Ты ничего мне не должен, - возражает Лео. Ему еще так много нужно сказать. – Но почему сейчас? У нас был отличный год, Дани. Отличный, и ты это знаешь. И мы бы не смогли добиться этого без тебя, - он мотает головой. – Черт… Что же я без тебя буду делать?

Дани расплывается в ухмылке.

\- Ты же знаешь, я мог бы уйти еще в прошлом году. Так почти и случилось, но я не мог уйти в тот же год, когда ушел Хави – не мог с ним так поступить, отнять его звездный час… Он заслужил свое прощание. И я не мог так поступить с тобой, не мог допустить, чтобы ты потерял двоих, - он облизывает губы и усмехается. – Ведь я же незаменим, - самодовольно восклицает он. – Но теперь в команде есть Алеиш и Серхи, и кто знает, кого ещё купят. А ты - это ты. Ты останешься великим и без меня.

После этих слов наступает тишина. Пока их никто не беспокоит, но Лео знает, что это всего лишь вопрос времени.

\- Лео, для меня это тяжелый момент, - внезапно продолжает Дани. – Я люблю Барселону, очень. Ты это знаешь… Но мне нужно думать о том, что лучше для меня и моей семьи. – он глубоко вздыхает. – Прошло восемь лет. Мне хочется чего-то нового, хочется изучить новую страну. Я готов к новому приключению. И я думаю, что выполнил свое обещание.  
\- Какое обещание? – спрашивает Лео, пытаясь представить ту жизнь, в которой он не будет видеть Дани Алвеса каждый день.

Она уже кажется ему унылой и бесцветной.  
Дани медленно выпускает его руку и откидывается обратно на спинку стула.

\- Которое я дал Роналдиньо, - он берет шляпу и нахлобучивает её обратно под недоумённым взглядом Лео. – Он попросил меня присмотреть за тобой. Помочь тебе. Быть рядом, когда у него не будет такой возможности. Он всегда видел в тебе своего младшего брата, и он попросил меня стать твоим другом.

Лео открывает и тут же закрывает рот.

\- Он ушел много лет назад, - шепчет он, ощущая тянущую боль в груди. – И я не разговаривал с ним уже… Но ты… ты стал мне другом только потому, что он попросил?

Дани мотает головой.

\- Да нет же, Лео, это не так. Он попросил меня присмотреть за тобой, и я бы это делал, даже если б ты был мелким гаденышем – я бы постарался помочь, постарался бы удержать тебя от повторения его ошибок, - у Дани темнеют глаза. – Мы все знаем, что он их совершал. Но, слушай, - улыбка возвращается на место. – Потом я познакомился с тобой и узнал тебя. Тебя очень легко любить, - Дани прерывисто вздыхает. – Я всегда был на твоей стороне и всегда буду. Я горжусь тем, что ты мой друг. Горжусь тем, что мы играли вместе.

Он выскальзывает из-за стола и резко встает. Лео делает то же самое.

\- Я не хочу делать из мухи слона. Мы же прощаемся не навсегда, - Дани взъерошивает его волосы, пытаясь взбодрить. Лео не шевелится, и Дани вздыхает. – Ты всегда будешь моим другом. Моим братом, - Дани крепко обнимает его, и Лео прячет лицо на чужом плече. – Позаботься за меня о Нее, - просит он, и Лео яростно кивает, стараясь не заплакать. – Он вечно думает, что знает всё лучше всех, но ему нужна помощь. Ты должен присмотреть за ним. И я бы хотел, чтобы ты не отгораживался от него, ладно? Я знаю, тебе страшно, но вы вдвоем можете быть очень круты.

Затем Дани отстраняется.  
Глаза у него покрасневшие. У Лео тоже.

\- Я прощаю тебя за то, что ты аргентинец, - с ухмылкой говорит Дани. Он тянется и осторожно целует Лео в лоб, рядом с большим синяком сбоку. – Будь хорошим мальчиком, ладно? – Дани берет лицо Лео в руки, рассматривает внимательно, будто запоминая. После чего кивает, заметив количество телефонов, направленных в их сторону. – А теперь выходи через задний выход, пока я буду их отвлекать.

Лео только смеется.  
Потому что некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Во время финала Кубка короля 2015-16 Лионель Месси столкнулся головой с игроком соперника. Он смог продолжить игру, однако на праздновании на Камп Ноу на следующий день его не было.  
> \- Слухи о том, что Дани Алвес уходит в Ювентус, появились сразу же после празднования дубля.


End file.
